TBVE 2: Summertime
by PinkCatsy
Summary: The sequel to The "Best" Vacation Ever. When summer rolls around, Eriko figures a vacation is just what the group needs. Their relationships have somehow been ruined with distrust and infidelity...will this vacation cure the chaos or end in disaster? [ON AN INDEFINITE HIATUS, sorry .]
1. Chapter 1: Dream Begins to Crack

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

And thus begins the long awaited sequel.

**The "Best" Vacation Ever 2: Summertime**

Three months since the 'best' vacation ever and Eriko still couldn't believe that this was all a reality. She felt Yuki's grip tighten around her hand as he read his Death Note. He flashed her an adorable smile before turning back to his manga.

Just ahead, Kagome and Inuyasha were discussing the movie they watched on their date as Sango kissed Miroku on the cheek.

Eriko could hardly believe that all this was happening. That Inuyasha and Kagome had finally gotten together after what felt like years of denial. That Sango had finally opened up and confessed her feelings to the _recovering_ womanizer. And, most of all, that the cute object of her affection for nearly three years was now her official boyfriend.

"Life really is a dream!" Eriko sighed ecstatically.

"Huh?" Yuki didn't look away from his manga.

Eriko shook her head. "It's nothing, sweetie."

"Huh?"

Eriko sighed. Sometimes she wondered if Yuki cared more about Death Note than about her.

"My favourite part was when the guy was like _whoosh_ and appeared looming right over them like a bear!" Inuyasha exclaimed with an almost child-like innocence.

Kagome chuckled, "You would. I like when the part before, when the two were confessing."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You would."

They both burst into a fit of giggles before smiling at one another. They linked hands nonchalantly.

Sango blushed deeply, "Don't think that kiss meant you're getting any privileges or anything. Your hands are still not allowed within this area." Sango used her arms to show and arm's length radius from her bust and behind. "Understand?"

Miroku nodded, "Of course, my lady. It's only a matter of time."

Sango glared as Miroku laughed mirthfully. Sango's glare melted as her blush reappeared.

Eriko let out another elated sigh as the school appeared over the horizon.

"Kagome!" Hojo rushed up to Kagome.

"Oh, hi Hojo! Is there a problem?" Kagome replied cheerfully and with concern.

Eriko looked over at Inuyasha's irritated expression. _...Damn._

Inuyasha looked away irritatedly as Kagome let go of his hand. _Oh, hi Hojo!_ He mentally mocked.

"Um...I think I completely messed up the project," Hojo admitted apologetically.

Kagome sighed, "It's okay, the project isn't due until Friday. We still have two days left. So where is it?"

"At my house," Hojo answered sheepishly.

Kagome put on a picture perfect smile. "So I'll just come over to your house after school."

Hojo blushed and nodded dumbly. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

Kagome let out a sigh as Hojo turned to rejoin his group of friends. They were on school property now.

"What was that?" Inuyasha's voice barely held his irritation.

Kagome blinked, confused. "What was what?"

"_Oh hi, Hojo! I'll just come over to your house after school!_" Inuyasha mimicked her facial expressions as well her as her tone.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I was being nice."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Is that what it's called nowadays?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to insinuate?"

"Oh nothing," Inuyasha replied icily.

Kagome rolled her eyes "_Oh nothing,_" she mocked, "We are you being such a jealous _jerk_?!"

"Jealous? I'm not being jealous! I'm just _suspicious_, that's all!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Suspicious of what?" Kagome cried as people began to stare at the pair.

At this point, Yuki had wandered off to his friends as Miroku, Sango and Eriko stood shaking their heads and sighing.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe just of you and that fucker Hobo!" Inuyasha's voice steadily grew in volume.

Kagome couldn't believe what Inuyasha was saying. "WHAT? What is there to be suspicious of?!"

"Just that you keep _blatantly flirting_ with him!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome rolled her eyes again. "Blatantly flirting with him? I was just _talking_-"

"Sure! Sure! And that's what the two of you will be doing when you're AT HIS FUCKING HOUSE!"

"WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU TRUST ME?"

"BECAUSE! YOU'RE ALWAYS ACTING SO UNTRUSTWORTHY!"

"UNTRUSTWORTHY?! _I'M_ UNTRUSTWORTHY? YOU STUPID JERK!"

"UNFAITHFUL WENCH!"

"I _HATE _YOU!" the chorused and turned their heads defiantly away from each other.

Eriko sighed, "And so it begins..."

And then a loud slap rang throughout the schoolyard.

"WHAT WAS I _JUST_ SAYING ONLY A FEW MINUTES BEFORE! YOU SAID YOU UNDERSTOOD!"

"What's the problem? We _are_ a couple now!" Miroku was reasonably more softer than Sango.

"That doesn't make me your _piece of ass_!" Sango seethed, voice dropping in decibel.

Miroku blinked, "I thought it did!"

Sango glared and started to storm off.

"It was a _joke_!" Miroku tried and failed. He let out an exasperated sigh.

Eriko smacked her forehead. The only piece of heaven she had at this moment was the fact that Yuki and her never fought. Ever.

Eriko walked up to Inuyasha as Kagome stomped over to her three friends. Eriko calmly smacked Inuyasha upside the head.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha snapped.

Eriko cried, "What was _that_ for?"

"How am I supposed to know?! You're the one who hit me!" Inuyasha remarked.

Eriko rolled her eyes. "I mean that big fight! Why'd you have to go screw the peaceful moment up? You started a damn chain reaction with Sango and Miroku!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the little cupid wannabe. "What do you expect me to do when Kagome and Hojo were....talking like that! It's not a big secret he has the hugest crush on her. Besides, it wasn't a _big_ fight. It was loud but not big."

"You _both_ stated that you hated each other," Eriko pointed out.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So? We used to say that all the time. It wasn't true then and it's not necessarily true now. She just has to apologize."

Eriko blinked a moment before she could hear Kagome telling her friends practically the same thing.

"So? We used to say that all the time. It wasn't true then and it's not necessarily true now. He just has to apologize."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "I'm _not_ the one who needs to apologize!" he cried.

"Uh _yeah,_ you are!" Kagome snapped.

Eriko sighed as the bell rang.

* * *

airpeeps

Cookiegirl123.

Ashes of the Phoenix

Claire Cooper

haji

Princess Stormcloud0217

Diamond369

JustyP

MTPgurl

AnimeJewel

angel2798

INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8


	2. Chapter 2: And Things Get Worse

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

And thus begins the long awaited sequel.

**The "Best" Vacation Ever 2: Summertime**

An angry aura separated Kagome and Inuyasha as they headed into the school. But as they neared their lockers, they cast cautious looks at one another which softened more every time. By the time they reached their lockers, which were right next to each other, Inuyasha let out a sigh and opened his mouth to apologize.

Eriko smiled excitedly from where she stood, on the other side of Inuyasha. _Maybe everything will turn out alright! YAY!_

"Kagome, maybe I was-"

Then Kagome was showered with roses as she swung open her locker. She blinked in surprise and when she caught Inuyasha's scowl, she figured they weren't from him. She bent down and picked up a card.

'My dearest love, a send a thousand roses to you. Sincerely Kouga.'

Kagome sighed. Things were only going to get worse from here, weren't they?

"Why is Kouga sending you flowers?" Inuyasha began in a relatively calm voice.

Kagome shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?"

"So..."

"So...?"

"So what are you going to do about this?"

"What? The flowers?" Kagome sighed, "I don't know. Maybe thank him-"

"Thank him?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. _I wasn't finished._

"Some guy who _isn't_ your boyfriend sends you flowers and you're going to THANK HIM?!" Inuyasha snapped. "May I remind you that I'm _still_ your boyfriend!"

Kagome scowled, "Well, answer me this, _boyfriend_, why is it the only time I ever receive flowers it's from someone who _isn't_ my boyfriend?!"

Eriko smacked her heard against her locker.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "Hey! Don't make this about me!"

Kagome pulled her stuff out of her locker before slamming it. "Maybe if I got flowers from you, I wouldn't be so happy receiving flowers from Kouga."

"_Happy?_" Inuyasha snapped, slamming his locker shut as well. "Happy? Now you can't even pick _one_ guy to cheat on me with!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm not cheating on anyone."

Eriko watched helplessly as Kagome and Inuyasha left their lockers angrier than when they arrived. Then Sango stormed past her with a frantic, apologetic Miroku.

"I was _just_ saying hi," Miroku cried.

"Yes, to her _ass_ with your _hand_," Sango snapped, "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!"

"Sango!" Miroku replied in a hurt voice as Sango followed Inuyasha and Kagome into the classroom. He stood planted by Eriko, letting out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

Eriko smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Miroku winced.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" Eriko snapped, "You have the girl of your _dreams_ as your girlfriend and yet I _still_ hear about you feeling up some other girl!"

"Will someone just let me explain?!" Miroku cried.

"Well, did you do it?" Eriko's voice held a sharp calmness.

Miroku's eyes fell. "Well...yes, but-"

"Then what is there to explain?" Eriko left him with that.

Miroku let out one more sigh as he followed Eriko into the classroom.

...

Kagome had been looking all over the school for Inuyasha. She had been sitting in class all day, replaying this morning's fights and felt horrible. _There were a thousand better ways, I could have handled those situations._

"Isn't she such an old crab?"

Kagome blinked as she heard Kikyo's giggling echoing off the halls.

"Yeah, and a bitch too."

Kagome blinked repeatedly. _That's weird...it sounds like Kikyo is laughing with _my_ boyfriend._ Kagome's eyes narrowed as the pair came into view and was indeed Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kikyo caught sight of Kagome and sheepishly began backing away. "Anyways, thanks for the help. I've...I've gotta go home now. See ya around."

Inuyasha waved farewell before turning and finding a very angry Kagome glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Inuyasha replied nonchalantly.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. "What? What! I search for you all over the school to find you've been spending who knows _how long_ with...with KIKYO?!"

Inuyasha sighed, "She was asked to bring some supplies from the faculty lounge and they were too heavy for her, that's all."

"That's all?" Kagome laughed hysterically, "_That's all?!_ You were just with your _ex-_girlfriend! The one you said that you didn't _want_ to stop being in love with. I believe your exact words were _'_I don't_ want _to stop loving her' How can you expect me to believe that you _just_ helped her with an errand for a teacher? How am I even supposed to believe that there _is_ an errand?!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. "You're supposed to believe that because that's what I _told_ you. Lil Miss Why-Don't-You-Trust-Me doesn't seem to believe that trust is a two-way street."

"I have never given you _any_ reason _not_ to trust me!" Kagome snapped.

"And I _have_?" Inuyasha cried, "This is the first time since the _vacation_ that me and Kikyo have ever been alone!"

Kagome snorted, "How am I supposed to believe that?"

"How are-!" Inuyasha clenched his fists, "Fine! _Don't_ believe me! Believe in some _imaginary_ secret affair between me and Kikyo! Go over to _Hojo's_ fucking house and accept fucking love notes from Kouga. I don't even _care_ anymore! I just _don't_ care!"

Kagome snapped, "GOOD! BECAUSE I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE EITHER!"

"I HATE YOU!" they chorused.

Eriko was shocked to find Kagome walking right past her and straight over to Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. "Kagome..." she tried but Kagome didn't seem to see her. Eriko's eyes landed on a furious Inuyasha walking out of the school defiantly. Her eyes narrowed, "What happened?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Inuyasha replied in an overly nonchalant tone.

"What happened between you and Kagome?" Sango asked as though it was obvious.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha replied as though he had never heard the name before.

Miroku blinked, "Higurashi Kagome, your _girlfriend_? Ring a bell?"

"Oh, you mean _the woman_. Well, she's decided to walk home with her _friends_," Inuyasha answered.

"The woman?" Eriko and Sango traded glances.

"_The woman_ doesn't feel like she can trust me," Inuyasha continued, "And frankly, I don't feel like she's Captain Trustworthy either. So we both decided not even bother with that nonsense."

"What nonsense?" Eriko asked cautiously.

"Well, I no longer care for such an obvious bitch," Inuyasha snapped.

"You guys BROKE UP?" Eriko gasped.

"Not exactly," Inuyasha answered cryptically, "But we're not quite together _either_. So _the woman_ is free to do whatever she likes with whoever she likes because frankly, it's _none of my business_."

Sango pulled out her cell. She frantically started to texting Kagome and Kagome's answers were much similar to Inuyasha's. Only rather than _the woman_, Kagome referred to Inuyasha as _the dog_.

Sango showed Eriko the texts with a worried expression.

Eriko groaned, "Crap..."

* * *

And so our protaganists fall deeper and deeper into relationship issues...

InuyashaLover346

FeudalGirl14

INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8

Karen072290

Cicada Of The Dark-SacredHero-

Diamond369

Cookiegirl123.

Honeyfern

poems2songs

Kori Okami - Okami Hanyou


	3. Chapter 3: Here we go again again

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

And thus begins the long awaited sequel.

**The "Best" Vacation Ever 2: Summertime**

Eriko got up with a fierce determination. "Today, I will re-hook up the disasters that are my friends!" Just as a yawn escaped her mouth, Love Shine floated throughout her room. She picked up her phone to see that Yuki had sent her a text.

Morning sunshine. Hope today is full of joy for you. -Your Snowflake

Eriko kissed her phone as a warm feeling swelled within her. The sleek pink phone was a present from her precious Yuki. She held it to her heart before running to the window and waving at her love. He looked up at her and with a bright smile waved back, Death Note in hand. Eriko rushed down the stairs, changing and eating quickly before bursting out of the door and into an embrace with Yuki.

"I love you!" she exclaimed as she held him tight.

He chuckled, "I love you too."

They pulled apart and Yuki's eyes fell back on his Death Note. Eriko beamed, Yuki having re-energized her even further. "We're going to have to remind those bakas that this is exactly how love is supposed to be!"

"Huh?"

Eriko tried not to let Yuki dampen her spirits. But just as she marched across the streets, she spotted Inuyasha and Kagome bashfully holding hands. She blinked in surprise before sprinting across the street. "You guys made up?!"

Inuyasha and Kagome traded looks before a deep blush crept up on their faces. "Sort of..."

Eriko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha and Kagome traded looks again and they shared an unnerving giggle.

Eriko rolled her eyes and sighed, "At least you're back together."

When they four of them met up with Miroku and Sango, they were surprised to find Sango holding a bouquet of roses tightly to her body as she smiled shyly at Miroku. Miroku smirked at Eriko as he mouthed the words, 'Fixed it, didn't I?'

Eriko smiled. _I guess things will work out after all..._

…

"Why was she smiling at you?!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha shrugged, "How the hell am I supposed to know why women do anything?!"

"So, you're telling me your ex-girlfriend smiles at you and you have _no clue_ why?" Kagome stood up as her voice rose.

"No, I think I know why. What I don't understand is why you're making such a big deal!" Inuyasha stood up as well and his voice matched her volume.

Eriko sat at the table, wondering if lunch could get any worse.

"YOU FUCKING WOMANIZING ASSHOLE!"

Miroku sighed, "Sango, just let me-"

"NO! FUCK YOU! AND YOU'RE FUCKING FLOWERS!" Sango violently threw the bouquet at Miroku before proceeding to dump her coke all over him too. "YOU! YOU SHOULD JUST FUCKING DIE!" Sango snapped with finality as she stormed off to the girls washroom.

Eriko scowled, "And of course, it does."

"It wasn't like we were making out!" Inuyasha snapped.

"You might as well have been the way you two were making googly eyes at one another!" Kagome replied in an accusatory tone.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Googly eyes? What about you and Kouga?" Inuyasha pointed out, "Uh, thanks Kouga," he mocked Kagome than Kouga, "Anytime, Kags," and then Kagome's giggle.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hi, Kikyo," she impersonated Inuyasha. Then she fluttered her eyelashes in a mock Kikyo fashion, "Hey, Inuyasha." She gave Inuyasha an idiotic snort, "How's life?" Then she gave Kikyo an over-the-top seductive tone, "Fine, and you?" And then she mocked them both laughing.

"It's not-"

Kagome cut Inuyasha off, "Yeah, right."

Inuyasha's body shook with rage. "Keh! FORGET YOU!"

Kagome turned away. "Good! I hope you do! And I hope you and Kikyo have a nice life together!"

Inuyasha scowled and in a cold tone replied, "**Me too**."

Kagome's eyes widened before she turned to join Sango in the washroom.

Eriko glared at Inuyasha. "Smooth move."

Inuyasha glared right back. "And you would have done what?"

"Not that," Eriko replied as she got up.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That's what you say."

Eriko tossed one more glare at Inuyasha before fixating an intense glare in Miroku's direction. "You're just an idiot." Then she headed off to help the girls cool down while the boys simmer in their stupidity.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "You don't think I did the wrong thing, right? It was perfectly natural for me to react that way, right?"

Miroku sighed, "I wish I could take your side on this one, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned away. "No, that's fine. No one ever takes my fucking side anyways." He slammed his lunch down on the table and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"To someone who will fucking listen to what I have to say for once," Inuyasha answered as he exited the cafeteria.

Miroku looked at the empty table before hurrying to catch up. "Me, too."

...with the X chromosomes...

Eriko helped Kagome and Sango as they both cried.

"He's just such a fucking idiot!" Sango snapped.

Kagome tried fruitlessly to wipe away her tears. "What the hell is he so stupid?!"

They both slammed their fists. "I HATE HIM SO MUCH!"

Eriko sighed, "You know boys. They're not much for thinking."

"I know, but doesn't he ever think about how it makes me _feel_ when he does things like that?" Sango cried.

Kagome huffed, "He could just be a _little_ less friendly with Kikyo."

Eriko sighed again. "You know them. It'll take a little more than three months for Miroku to break out of his habit. And Inuyasha, Inuyasha just won't understand that he's done anything wrong. He never does."

"So what are we supposed to do?" they pleaded.

"Something different, okay?" Eriko insisted, "Talk this out, don't yell it out. If they don't know how you feel than tell them, simply. Don't blow this up, anymore. It's not getting any of you anywhere."

Kagome sighed as she sniffled slightly, "I know, but every time I put myself in the mind frame that I won't get angry, that I'll hear him out and he'll hear me...something goes wrong. Either he completely misunderstands something going on between me and Hojo or he jumps to conclusions about something with me and Kouga. Or...or I see him with Kikyo and all hell breaks loose. Whenever I see the two of them together, I can't get the image of him in the hospital almost crying because he can't get over her."

Eriko sighed, "C'mon Kagome, Kikyo practically _begged_ him to let her go. There's no way they're going to hook up again. Besides, he's completely into you. Kikyo is just a friend to him, _trust me_."

* * *

Will things ever get better...will they stay the same...or can they only get worse?

Cicada Of The Dark-SacredHero-

INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8

InuyashaLover346

poems2songs

Karen072290

Kint0

Diamond369

InuyashaxKagome4evertwo


	4. Chapter 4: The Sowing of Doubts

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

And thus begins the long awaited sequel.

**The "Best" Vacation Ever 2: Summertime**

Kikyo looked over at the door for the umpteenth time since Inuyasha and his friend had joined her and her friends on the roof. She was worried that Kagome would walk in and make a scene. Kikyo wouldn't be sure if she'd have a chance to make it clear that she was _not_ out to steal Inuyasha back, after all she had given him up believing he'd be happier without her.

It's mere coincidence that she has had no relationships whatsoever since that vacation. Coincidence.

"Can you believe her?!" Inuyasha snapped for the umpteenth time since he'd started his rant on Kagome, "She's such a hypocrite!"

"_You're such a fucking hypocrite!"_

Kikyo blinked and sighed, "Inuyasha, she can't have been that bad..."

Inuyasha stood up. "She can't have been _that_ bad? She doesn't think I'm allowed to exchange a simple hello with you yet she can _go over to Hojo's house_! Isn't there a bit of a hole in her logic there? Yes, you and I _used_ to go out but Hojo _likes_ her, not _sorta likes her_, not thinks she'd be a nice _friend_...he has the FREAKING HOTS for her and EVERYONE knows it! However, a harmless hello between exes is absolutely HEINOUS compared to g_oing over to the house_ of some _guy who's_ _clearly_ attracted to you!"

Kikyo had to admit, even with the bizarro standards she had set for herself while she and Inuyasha were going out, that didn't make much sense to her. "But if she feels that strongly about the two of us even being in the same room, isn't coming up here specifically to talk to me while the two of you are fighting just a _wee_ bit dangerous?"

Inuyasha seemed to hesitate for a moment but his resolve returned quickly. "_I_ _don't care_! I need someone to talk to, someone who will try to hear me out and listen to _my_ side!"

"Isn't Eriko your best friend? And you've got whats-his-name over there," Kikyo pointed out.

Inuyasha decided not to turn to Miroku at that moment, for the shame of being his friend was far too great. Miroku was _very_ shamelessly flirting with Kikyo's friend Momoko and Inuyasha felt that maybe if he stopped acknowledging his presence he could undo the whole process of being associated with him.

"Well, I _thought_ Eriko was my best friend. And despite asking me to talk to her more, she seems more interested in what Kagome has to say," Inuyasha replied defiantly, "She _glares_ at me and runs to _comfort_ Kagome whose crimes are _just as bad_ as mine as far as I'm concerned."

"But won't you make it worse by coming here?" Kikyo replied.

Inuyasha defiance melted away. He looked at Kikyo with very hurt eyes. "Don't tell me you think I'm the bad guy too?"

Kikyo felt her heart skip a beat. Kikyo shook her head and moved a little farther away from Inuyasha, lest she lose herself and do something reckless. "N-no...I think you're absolutely right about the way Kagome's behaving-"

"You...you want me to go, right?" Inuyasha looked down and began gathering up his lunch. He turned to Miroku, "Hey Miroku, get your womanizing ass up," he sighed and met Kikyo's gaze one more time, "We have to go..."

"What? So suddenly?" Miroku complained.

Kikyo, however, sat there. _I should let him go...I should absolutely let him go...I can't do this...I can't do what I'm doing and I can't let Inuyasha risk Kagome...nope, absolutely not...I already told him to move on and this wouldn't help...he should go. This is what's best...it's..._ Kikyo bit her lip as Inuyasha reached the door with Miroku lagging behind. _It's...it's..._

"Bye Kikyo."

"NO! DON'T!" Kikyo blurted out suddenly, which stunned pretty much everyone including herself. _What am I doing? Let him go, dammit!_ "Don't go yet...you don't have to...I mean, there's only a few minutes left of lunch and the deed is done anyways... So you can stay a little longer..."

Kikyo bit on her lip as her heart did a cartwheel at the smile that spread across Inuyasha's face. She was doing something wrong. Something very wrong. Something very, very, _very_ wrong. But he was so cute. So very cute. So very, very, _very_ cute. And just letting him rant a little more wouldn't hurt. Couldn't hurt.

He loves Kagome, after all.

Once the bell rang and Inuyasha and Miroku left for class, Hinagiku, one of her friends, held her back.

"Kikyo, I'm worried about you," her expression was dead serious.

Kikyo blinked and forced a smile. "Why?" she asked, even though she knew exactly why,

"What was that earlier? When Inuyasha tried to leave?" Hinagiku replied.

Momoko nodded, "I thought you said you let him go. You were done with him."

Kikyo bit her lip, "I did...and I..I am."

Hinagiku and Momoko traded looks at that. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? Why the uh-oh?" Kikyo replied.

"You stuttered," Momoko explained, "You still like him, don't you?"

Kikyo sighed, "Of course I do, I never said that I didn't. I broke up with him because I was making him unhappy. And I thought someone else could do better as his girlfriend than I was."

"Someone like Kagome, right?" Momoko replied, "Only Kagome's not doing so good a job."

"What?" Kikyo cried, "That's not what I'm thinking! They're having speed bumps. Little, tiny, first-few-months-of-dating speed bumps! I still think they're a better couple than we were."

Momoko didn't seem convinced.

"I was just...just caught up in how..._cute_ he is, that's all," Kikyo explained, "And in a moment of weakness, called him back. I don't want him back."

Momoko and Hinagiku met Kikyo's gaze with scepticism.

"I _don't_!" Kikyo replied defiantly.

"Yet you still like him?" Momoko challenged.

"I don't want him back," Kikyo repeated.

Hinagiku sighed, "I just don't want you doing something you regret, that's all."

"Neither do I," Kikyo mumbled.

"I shouldn't call Miroku, right?" Momoko asked suddenly, twisting a piece of paper in her hand, "He's going out with that Sango girl, right? So I definitely should not call."

Hinagiku rolled her eyes. "Of course not, he shouldn't have given you his number in the first place. You're stupid for even asking the question. Under no circumstances should you call that womanizer."

Kikyo wasn't listening, she was too busy worrying over her feelings. _I don't want him back, right? Right. I don't. Nope. Not at all. He's happier with Kagome._

"_She's such a hypocrite!"_

Kikyo bit her lip. _He's happier with Kagome, right?_

* * *

Sorry for the wait....

When Kikyo was thinking _It's...it's..._ she was trying to think _It's what I want_.

And OH NO! WHAT'S THIS? Is Kikyo having second thoughts? Will she become a threat to the InuKag goodness? Has she become a better person? One _deserving_ of Inuyasha's affection? How much longer will she be able to hold her feelings in?

Is Kagome right to worry about Kikyo?

InuyashaLover346

Kint0

ryuuhime88

Diamond369

INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8

Karen072290

poems2songs


	5. Chapter 5: Made Up

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

And thus begins the long awaited sequel.

**The "Best" Vacation Ever 2: Summertime**

Inuyasha tried to ignore the glare he received from Eriko when he stepped into the classroom. He sat indignantly. He hadn't done much more wrong than Kagome, he didn't deserve the treatment he was getting.

"Where _were_ you?" Eriko hissed.

Inuyasha turned to her with an apathetic gaze. "What's it to you?"

Eriko's glare didn't let up. "We were looking all over for you. Kagome wants to talk to you."

"Oh, _now_ we're supposed to talk?" Inuyasha couldn't help but be a little snarky, "I was ready to talk at lunch, you know, but nobody was willing to listen."

Eriko blinked, a little surprised. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry about, I found someone," Inuyasha cut in.

Eriko's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

Inuyasha turned his head away defiantly.

Eriko sighed, deciding that if Inuyasha wasn't going to tell her then it would be a waste of time for her to force him to. There were more important things at hand. "Okay, fine. Don't tell me. But Kagome wants to talk to you."

Inuyasha didn't turn. "Should I care?"

Eriko pinched Inuyasha's arm. "Let me rephrase myself. Kagome _needs_ to talk to you."

"Oww," Inuyasha smacked Eriko's hand away.

"Inuyasha, I _know_ you still love Kagome. So you need to talk to her too," Eriko continued, "You guys need to actually talk and solve this problem because whatever you did last time was obviously not resolving your issues."

Inuyasha blushed. Actually they just made out until the problems felt far away.

"Inuyasha, _talk_ to her, please," Eriko finished.

"_Inuyasha, she can't have been that bad..."_

"Fine," Inuyasha remarked, "If she's actually willing to talk and not yell, I'll talk to Kagome."

...

Kagome noticed with some irritation that Kikyo kept staring at her. _What's her problem? Why is she staring so diligently at me? What does she want?_ Kagome met one of Kikyo's gazes and Kikyo immediately averted her gaze. It bothered her so much, she couldn't even take the time to see whether Eriko had convinced Inuyasha to talk to her.

After class, Kagome stormed up to Kikyo. "Why were you staring at me?"

Kikyo refused to look at her. "Was I staring?" _I can't let her know what happened at lunch today. I just can't._

"Yeah, you were," Kagome snapped, "And if this has anything to do with Inuyasha, I'll have you know, he's still _my_ boyfriend. I'm not about to let someone like you take him from me."

Kikyo blinked. _Someone like me..._ All of a sudden, she felt kind of pissed. "What an attitude Kagome! From what I've heard about you two, it doesn't sound like you're that much better than me." _What am I doing? I should __**not**__ be doing this!_

"What did you hear?" Kagome replied, feeling a little panicked.

"I heard about you accepting love notes from other guys and wanting to stay over at their houses," Kikyo sneered. _Stop this Kikyo, now you're just being petty._

"Those are lies!" Kagome snapped. And they were. Mostly. I mean, the Kouga thing wasn't _exactly_ accepting love notes and, had Inuyasha let her finish, he would have learned that she was going to reject Kouga after thanking him as courtesy. And the staying over at guys' houses was just someone spinning the Hojo thing out of control. She didn't want to stay. She just thought it would be more convenient to work on the project at his house. But Kagome will admit, even that isn't excusable.

Kikyo felt her sneer grow wider, "I also heard that Inuyasha's growing so fed up with you." _That's not true. That's so not true! He was only __**frustrated**__. Why am I lying to her? Why am I telling her these kinds of lies? What's wrong with me?_

Kagome's eyes widened. "From _who_?"

Kikyo looked away. "People." _I've got to stop myself before I do something even worse. I'm such an ugly person. _"I've got to get to class."

Kagome stood paralysed as Kikyo walked out of the classroom. "He's fed up with me?" Kagome felt her heart breaking.

Kikyo caught Kagome's expression out of the corner of her eye. She leaned against a nearby locker. _What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? Why am I such a despicable and petty person? Inuyasha... Inuyasha definitely deserves better than me._

"_Don't tell me you think I'm the bad guy too?" _

_But...does that mean Kagome?_

...

Kagome walked in a daze for a while after that conversation with Kikyo. Too worried to pay attention to her surroundings. So when her friends had worked hard to leave her and Inuyasha alone to talk, she didn't realize right away.

"Kagome," Inuyasha grabbed her arm as she almost walked into the boys' washroom. His worried gold searched Kagome's dazed expression, she hadn't seemed right since that class. "Kagome, is something wrong?"

Kagome shook out of her daze and her gaze met Inuyasha. _That's not the gaze of a man who's fed up with me..._ "Are you fed up with me?"

"What the hell? Where'd you get that idea from?" Inuyasha replied, taken aback by the question.

"Kikyo. She said she heard 'people' saying that," Kagome answered, suddenly feeling dumb for believing her boyfriend's ex.

Inuyasha blinked. "Kikyo said that?" _'People'? Did she get the idea from our talk at lunch?_

"What talk at lunch?" Kagome asked, eyes narrowing.

"What? Did I say that aloud?" Inuyasha repeated, startled by Kagome's question.

Kagome nodded, eyes narrowing even more. "_Yes_, you did. Now what do you mean by 'our talk at lunch'? While I was looking all over for you, you were with Kikyo?" _Again. _Kagome mentally seethed.

"_What an attitude, Kagome! From what I've heard about you two, it doesn't sound like you're that much better than me."_

"_Did she get the idea from our talk at lunch?"_

"_C'mon Kagome, Kikyo practically _begged_ him to let her go. There's no way they're going to hook up again. Besides, he's completely into you. Kikyo is just a friend to him, _trust me_."_

_Trust you, Eriko? Clearly you were wrong! _Kagome's fists shook with anger as Inuyasha continued to evade answering the question. "You _were_ with Kikyo, weren't you? You fucking bastard!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at Kagome. He felt himself as swell with rage. "I'm a fucking bastard? _I'm_ a fucking bastard? Eriko told me you wanted to talk, but it seems to me that you just want to treat me like an ass and yell at me, expect me to apologize and then do it all over again! I needed _someone_ to talk to! _You_ wouldn't listen to me, and guess what? You took two of my best friends with you! Even Miroku sided with you! I'm getting so fed up with being treated like this!"

"_I also heard that Inuyasha's growing so fed up with you."_

Kagome's eyes widened and she staggered backwards. "And you picked Kikyo?"

"Because I _knew_ at least _she_ would try and understand me," Inuyasha snapped, "And she _did_! It's actually thanks to _her_ that I'm even let myself _consider_ talking to you!"

Kagome was confused yet she understood at the same time.

"_Talk this out, don't yell it out. If they don't know how you feel then tell them, simply. Don't blow this up anymore. It's not getting any of you anywhere."_

_He didn't think he had anywhere else to turn to. Because none of us would listen._

"_I also heard that Inuyasha's growing so fed up with you."_

Kagome's eyes fell. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Inuyasha blinked, anger instantly quelled. _She's...apologizing?_ "You're apologizing? What for?"

"For making you feel like you had to go to your ex to be heard out," Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a sincere expression, "I'm sorry I haven't been a very good girlfriend lately."

"_But if she feels that strongly about the two of us even being in the same room, isn't coming up here specifically to talk to me while the two of you are fighting just a _wee_ bit dangerous?"_

_She's actually apologizing!_ Inuyasha looked away, suddenly feeling childish. "I haven't been much of a good boyfriend lately either."

Their eyes met and they broke into grins, forgiving one another.

* * *

HAHA! GUESS WHAT? ANOTHER PINKCATSY TRIPLE UPDATE! (For those of you who read Falling Star, you'll get what I mean)

Had nothing better to do or to distract me from writing fanfiction, so I did! Yay for you guys!


	6. Chapter 6: Mandatory Couples' Retreat

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

And thus begins the long awaited sequel.

**The "Best" Vacation Ever 2: Summertime**

Eriko beamed as once again, her favourite couples seemed to be...well...couples again. Finally, they had figured out how to _talk_ their problems out. It was nice to once again be one out of three couples holding hands while walking to school.

"Isn't this just fantastic?" Eriko felt herself brimming with happiness.

"Huh?" Yuki peered over his Death Note at her, having not heard a word she had just said.

Eriko's eyebrow twitched in irritation but she forced it back down. She and Yuki were perfect together, even if he wasn't always paying her his full attention. Now that everything was peaceful again, she wasn't going to rock the boat by getting upset over something so small.

...

Eriko sat at the table, head in her hands as Yuki somehow managed to read during the thunderstorm that was InuKag and MirSan. It was hard to imagine them as the happy, hand-holding couple from before.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH KIKYO?"

"WE WERE JUST TALKING!"

"MIROKU, YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

"SANGO, PLEASE, JUST HEAR ME OUT!"

Eriko groaned, eyebrow twitching. "Can you believe them? I think Inuyasha and Kagome are more off-and-on now than Inuyasha ever was with Kikyo. And Miroku and Sango... maybe I should just give up on them now... oh Yuki, what do I do?" she asked exasperated.

Yuki didn't respond, still fully engrossed in the Death Note.

Eriko just began tapping impatiently on the table, blaming herself for trying to distract Yuki from Death Note.

"YEAH, YOU AND HER WERE _JUST_ TALKING, I'M SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE YOU?"

"OKAY, THEN ANSWER ME THIS, WHAT ABOUT YOU AND HOMO?"

"SANGO, THIS TIME I _SWEAR_ IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"MIROKU I WASN'T BORN YESTERDAY!"

"HIS NAME IS HOJO!"

"DO I CARE? IN FACT, WHY DO YOU?"

Eriko stared at Yuki, who was so into an exchange between L and Light (or whatever it was that was going on at that particular moment) that he didn't notice how upset her friends' fighting was making her. It almost felt like he didn't care.

"I'M SO TIRED OF YOUR WOMANIZING WAYS!"

"SANGO I-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'VE NEVER LIKED HOJO THAT WAY BUT YOU, YOU USED TO BE HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH KIKYO! MAYBE YOU STILL ARE!"

"WHAT IF I-"

"ENOUGH!" Eriko screamed, halting both of their fights immediately and bringing the cafeteria's attention away from the heated arguments to her, "I thought you guys had finally figured out how to talk things out, but _clearly_ I was wrong."

Her friends didn't respond immediately but they seemed to bow their heads in shame.

Eriko sighed, "It's really painful to see you guys like this every other day. Why can't you guys be more like me and Yuki? We never fight."

"Huh?" Yuki lifted his head at the mention of his name but Eriko ignored him.

"I think there might be too many _distractions_ here," Eriko continued, "So I was thinking about how to really fix this and I've come to the conclusion that there's only one real solution. We need to be secluded so we can just focus on us."

Inuyasha's eyebrows narrowed in suspicion. "What are you suggesting?"

"A couples' retreat," Eriko replied, "A _romantic_ couple's retreat, naturally."

They all traded worried glances at Eriko's idea.

"And I already _know_ where!" Eriko started to get excited, "No one else but us six and maybe some staff will be there _and_ we can get there cheap!"

"This feels like a bad idea," Kagome replied, "A really bad idea."

"Don't worry, it will be AMAZING! I promise!" Eriko continued, "We can spend the entire summer there!"

Sango bit her lip nervously, "I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little uncomfortable with the idea of putting my entire summer in your hands."

Eriko was already too set on the idea. She beamed, "Guys, it'll be the _best vacation ever_."

"Oh crap," Miroku groaned, "She said it."

"Now I _know_ it'll suck," Inuyasha added.

...on the plane...

Inuyasha looked out the window as Eriko, sitting backwards in her seat and propping her head on top of it, continued to buzz on excitedly about the place. "Doki Doki Island is the _ideal_ place for us, I _swear_."

Inuyasha sighed, "My mother let me go in hopes of same sex rooming, I presume that will not be so?" As Kagome, seating beside him, groaned, knowing Inuyasha was right.

Eriko scowled, "Well, of course not. But don't worry, every room in Doki Doki Island has a pack of condoms my mother thoroughly recommends."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "_Your mother_ recommends?"

Eriko nodded, "My parents went there for their honeymoon and had the best time. My dad told me it might have been were Hiromi and I were conceived because they liked it there so much and went so very often."

"You mean _your_ parents told you about this place?" Sango gasped from her seat across the aisle from Kagome, "Now I _know for sure_ that this was a horrible idea."

Eriko glared, "Why don't you guys trust me? Anyways, whenever my parents go, there's like nobody there because so few people know about it. We'll have the _entire_ island to ourselves! This _will be _the _best_ vacation _ever_!"

"Stop saying that!" Inuyasha snapped, "You're jinxing it."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "I don't think she needed to jinx it. We're going to a place called Doki Doki Island, it _already_ sounds like a terrible vacation."

Sango sighed, "But at least, there won't be any annoying classmates with us like last time."

Eriko nodded, "It's ideal for you two, because there's no skirts for Miroku to chase."

Miroku opened his mouth to make a sound of protest but stopped himself.

"Which means it's a miracle he even decided to come," Sango muttered.

Miroku turned to her, "Sango! You are _more_ than enough me!"

"That's not how it feels," Sango grumbled in response, this time so low Miroku didn't catch it.

Eriko turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. "And there's no Kouga or Hojo or Kikyo. So you two can just focus on you two!"

Inuyasha and Kagome glared at Eriko's insinuation but said nothing.

"See, isn't it perfect?" Eriko beamed, feeling so proud of herself.

Inuyasha blinked, noticing something. "Okay, I'll admit that me and Kagome have problems. And it doesn't take much to see that Miroku and Sango do too. But why are you and Yuki coming, especially since it's not just to play cupid and make sure everything is going just as planned?"

"Happy couples can go to Doki Doki Island too!" Eriko replied, "Me and Yuki will just have me and Yuki time. You know, dating and being happily in love, like when my parents come here!"

Kagome blinked, "By the way, when _was_ the last time your parents were here?"

"Nine months before I was born, why?" Eriko asked.

Kagome made an unhappy face at Eriko's response. "No reason." _It's just that I have this really ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach. _"No reason at all."

* * *

This vacation is, of course, the focus of The Best Vacation Ever 2: Summertime. And, of course, it's not smooth sailing.

Oh and those of you who read Bundle of Joy will be familiar with Doki Doki Island... I guess it's be an all-purpose vacation spot within my fanfiction universe.


	7. Chapter 7: First Sign of Epic Failure

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

And thus begins the long awaited sequel.

**The "Best" Vacation Ever 2: Summertime**

"Eriko..." Inuyasha began once they got out of the airport. "Weren't we supposed to have this island all to ourselves?"

Eriko blinked in dismay as she saw that the island was nearly filled with teenagers. "What...?"

"You _did_ say that the last time your parents were here was fifteen years ago," Kagome snorted.

"B-but...but-!" Eriko half-whined.

Sango scowled as she even managed to recognize some of the faces. "Wow, Eriko, the key part of your plan just fell through. Talk about epic fail."

Miroku looked around, "Wait a minute, I think I actually heard about this place before. Someone sent me a link to this _hilarious_ video about it. Something about being an excellent spot no matter _what_ your relationship status. I think I forwarded it to you guys too."

"And I deleted it," Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Eriko, Yuki and Kagome chorused.

Miroku sighed, "Well if you hadn't, you might have seen this coming."

"_You_ didn't," Sango remarked.

Eriko fell to her knees in despair. "Why? WHY GOD, HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME?" Eriko screamed to the heavens.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and dragged Eriko onto her feet. "Since we're here and I already paid for our plane tickets, we might as well try and manage this couple retreat shit anyways. Just because there are people everywhere doesn't mean we still can't manage to be alone, right?"

Eriko stared at Inuyasha with hopeful stars in her eyes.

Inuyasha looked away, blushing slightly, "I-It's just, I think you're right about us needing to work out our issues AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY, I ALREADY PAID FOR OUR PLANE TICKETS!"

Eriko beamed and turned to Kagome, "It'll be even easier to work things out then I thought."

Kagome smiled a little at that thought. "Maybe our issues will be repaired enough that we can actually have some fun during this vacation."

Sango held Miroku very harshly by the collar to keep him for going off and flirting with women, something Miroku found both demeaning and hurtful.

"Your plan still has that fundamental flaw," Sango continued, "In that, the whole reason we should be able to solve our issues is because it's supposed to be just the six of us here."

Miroku, trying to struggle out of Sango's grip, "Yeah, Eriko, you have to admit there are a few friendly faces." Miroku neglected to add that he could see Kikyo, Kouga and Hojo from where he stood and merely prayed that Kagome and (more so) Inuyasha could not.

Sango saw what Miroku was seeing and tried to remain thankful in the fact that Miroku had his eyes on that instead of on another woman. She also tried not to attract attention to the 'terrible three' for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, miraculously not catching sight of the 'three that should not be seen'. "Well, who cares? Honestly, it doesn't mean that we still can't manage to solve our problems. I _already paid_ for our plane tickets so freaking enjoy yourselves!"

"Okay, okay," Sango sighed, "I'll 'freaking' enjoy myself."

"Shouldn't we check in right about now?" Kagome asked.

They all nodded and headed for Doki Doki Hotel. Inuyasha paused outside of it, giving it a suspicious once-over.

"This isn't a love hotel, right?"

Eriko grinned sheepishly, "_Well_...not _quite_. However it _can_ double as one."

Inuyasha sighed, "Why am I not surprised? This_ is_ the favourite vacation spot of _your_ parents." He headed in, carrying both his and Kagome's luggage. Once he reached the lobby, he stood idly, waiting for Eriko to finish checking them in.

He blinked as he swore he caught a familiar figure go into the elevator. A familiar figure that looked oddly like Kikyo. But that was impossible. What possible reason would Kikyo have to come to a place like Doki Doki Island? Kikyo had better taste than that.

"Inuyasha? What are you staring at?" Kagome replied.

"Huh?" Inuyasha responded, realizing he had zoned out.

"We've finished checking in," Kagome explained, "Our room is 515, c'mon!"

Inuyasha followed his friends into the elevator. But just before the elevator doors shut, he could have sworn he heard Kouga and Hojo arguing. But that was impossible. What possible reason could those two losers have to come to a place like Doki Doki Island? Even _they_ had better taste than that, right? Inuyasha shook his head, he was probably just imagining things. Even though Sango and Miroku said that there were some familiar faces, they surely did not mean _that_ familiar. That was impossible.

Sango bit her lip as she watched Inuyasha's expression change from concentrated to confused to denial to relief. Surely Inuyasha hadn't already caught sight of the 'trio of doom', right? Even if he did, it appeared as though he had convinced himself otherwise. That was a relief. For the moment.

It was as Sango let out that sigh of relief that she felt an irritatingly familiar presence on her ass. She turned to give Miroku a warning glare which he pretended not to see. So she kicked his balls into pelvis. What else could she have done?

"I warned you," was her only response as Miroku clutched his family jewels in pain.

"She did warn you," Inuyasha, Kagome, Eriko and Yuki added with a click of their tongues. Kagome even shook her head.

Eriko let out a sigh while Miroku continued to make painful groans as he rocked back and forth. _By the end of this vacations such things will __**not**__ be happening. Everyone will be happy and no more fighting every other day. _She stole a glance at Sango. _I don't know why she keeps complaining, I just __**know**__ this vacation is gonna be __**the best EVER**__!_

* * *

Trouble's already a-brewing in paradise! And how else will things get mangled up for our heroes? (Hint: two more love triangles!)

Thanks for waiting, guys! I promise I'll finish this one, so don't you ever worry!

XxBeautiful Black RosexX

EmoGyrl22

InuYasha's sis InuRyou

Karen072290

poems2songs


	8. Chapter 8: Second Signs of Epic Failure

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

And thus begins the long awaited sequel.

**The "Best" Vacation Ever 2: Summertime**

Inuyasha dropped their bags in their room as Kagome followed him in. He stared at the single bed and sighed, "This is so déjà vu."

Kagome blinked, "What?"

"The whole one bed for two roommates thing," Inuyasha explained, "It reminds me of our last vacation. Only this time you're not asking stupid questions. Speaking of, you hungry?" He pulled out a granola bar. Nowadays he always had several on him.

Kagome glared but accepted the granola bar. "So will you sleep on the floor this time, too?"

Inuyasha looked at the bed and then the floor. Then he shuddered at the slumber blunder they suffered last time. "And repeat last time's stupidity? Not a chance. Plus we're going out now, so it's not so bad to share."

Kagome rose an eyebrow.

Inuyasha went deep crimson. "I'm not saying that we'll-"

Kagome laughed, "Well, yeah. Of course." But despite her laughing, an awkward silence followed.

Inuyasha looked awkwardly around. Now that the thought was in his head, it wouldn't go away. He scratched his side awkwardly.

Kagome went a deep tomato red.

Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"So! Um-! Do you know if Eriko has some sort of schedule for us?" Kagome blurted out at last, in a weak attempt to eliminate the awkwardness.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Don't think she signed us up for anything like couples' therapy. We just supposed to _talk_."

"So...talk, eh?" Kagome replied and yet another silence followed.

"Wanna go find Miroku and Sango or something?" Inuyasha blurted out, shuffling awkwardly.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "We can talk later."

...Elsewhere...

Eriko and Yuki had finished unpacking rather quickly, they did, after all, have a system. So now they sat on the sandy and slightly crowded beach.

Eriko stretched out on a striped pink and white blanket. She wore a pink bikini that Yuki hadn't seemed to have noticed. But she tried not to let that bother her.

"So Yuki?" she began but frowned when she noticed he had pulled out a Death Note manga. He was reading it and therefore lost in the world of Light and L.

Her frown deepened. She wondered what would happen if she was dying. Would he even notice until he finished the manga? She pushed the thought out of her head, trying to focus on happier things. Like her friends finally fixing their screwed up relationships. Instead of thinking about how infuriating it was that Yuki could get lost in a series he's read fifty billion times before.

It's the _same_ fucking story, Yuki.

She let out a mollifying breath. She stood up abruptly. "Yuki, honey, I'm gonna get us some ice cream, kay?" Yuki grunted in response. He probably had no idea what she just said.

Eriko pulled out the cash to pay for the two vanilla ice cream cones with a sigh.

"Oh, hello."

Eriko blinked at the sound of an unfamiliar male voice. She turned to find a confident grin plastered on an admittedly gorgeous face. He had ebony locks tied back into a short ponytail with a few stray strands splayed over his forehead. And one of the most inviting set of chocolate eyes that Eriko had ever seen. She felt her face heat up.

It didn't help that he was rather built. Lean muscle though.

"H-hello," Eriko managed as a pool of guilt surfaced in her stomach.

"Sorry to bother you," the man who couldn't be that much older than Eriko continued and Eriko couldn't help but think that he was no bother at all, "But I haven't seen you around before. If I had, I'd surely remember a girl as beautiful as you."

Eriko giggled nervously, even though that was the oldest line in the book. "I just arrived on the island," she explained, "I'm Eriko Tenji."

"I'm Akira Kamizawa," he grinned and Eriko felt her skip a beat.

Then she felt the cold of the ice cream dripping onto her hand. She shivered before looking down at the cones in her hand and remembering something very important.

_Yuki_.

She blushed, "Um...sorry, I've got to get this ice cream to my boyfriend."

Akira looked visibly disappointed at the word _boyfriend_ and Eriko felt ashamedly giddy at that. Other than Yuki, no other guy had ever been interested in her before.

Other than Yuki...

She turned away from Akira, starting towards Yuki. She cast a smile over her shoulder, "See you around the island." And she guiltilyhoped _ever so dearly so_.

She sat down beside Yuki on her blanket. "Here you go, baby."

Yuki blinked, looking over the Death Note. "Where'd the ice cream come from?"

Eriko sighed, handing him the ice cream. Her head rested in her hand while her other hand held the ice cream. As she ate her ice cream, her eyes scanned the beach for Akira. She felt guilty, but not as guilty as before.

She has guy friends. Her very best friend is a guy. She was sure Yuki wouldn't mind if she had one more.

Once she spotted Akira, her heart did a cartwheel, and she cast a cautious look at Yuki. His ice cream was drenching his fingers but he was too busy reading Death Note to even notice. She bit her lip, gaining her resolve.

She finished her ice cream and stood up. "Yuki, I'll be right back."

"Mmm," was Yuki's response.

Eriko rolled her eyes before making a beeline for Akira who smiled and waved when he spotted her. Her guilt was quickly overshadowed by her happiness.

...Meanwhile...

Sango stepped out of the hotel, she put her hand on her forehead, shielding her eyes from the sun as she scanned the beach. _Where the hell is Miroku?_ He was _supposed_ to be helping her unpack but he went to ask the front desk something. She checked the front desk and they said he left before he even got his answer.

Sango wasn't surprised. She had one guess as to what distracted him so strongly. And her guess was confirmed when she saw him in a swarm of girls. Her eyes narrowed, she made a move to march towards him and drag him back after giving him a good punch and a kick.

But she stopped when he and the gaggle of girls laughed. She felt a sharp pain in her heart. He was having _fun_ with these strangers. With these other girls.

She blinked rapidly as she felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Sango?"

Sango stopped as she felt Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and there he was with a look of confusion on his face.

"Why are you just standing here?"

Sango sighed, she cast a look at Miroku before shaking her head. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Let's go back inside, I'll tell you."

Inuyasha blinked, confused but obliged. "It is too fucking bright out here."

* * *

Anyone catch the reference to The Best Vacation Ever? Doubt it.

Anyways, sorry for the extra long wait but I've set a goal to finish at least one ff this summer and to update all of them constantly. Hopefully I manage it.

Thanks for all those that miraculously stuck around,

WinterValentine

xXxEverMoreexXx

-INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8 LUV

Tensa-Zangetsu102

xXTenshiXAkumaXx

xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx

tvgirl37

poems2songs

iNUGOME-075

checkitoutkagome


	9. Chapter 9: And So The Decay Beginds

**Disclaimer:** I only own Inuyasha and Co. in my dreams.

And thus begins the long awaited sequel.

**The "Best" Vacation Ever 2: Summertime**

Yuki felt a sudden chill go all the way through his arm and dropped whatever was in his hand. He blinked as he remembered that Eriko had given him _ice cream_.

"Oh yeah," Yuki replied before turning to apologize to Eriko.

He blinked.

She was gone.

Yuki struggled to think back and remember anything that could indicate where she had gone. But all he could remember was the recent death in the volume he was reading and his eyes swelled up with tears. He just _couldn't _believe that _he_ would die.

"The. Coolest. Man. Ever," Yuki whispered under his breath before standing up and trying to find Eriko. He wondered if she'd ventured off to find Inuyasha and Kagome or something.

Then suddenly, the sound of ever-so-familiar and harmonious giggles wafted into his ears. He smiled immediately. _Eriko's laugh is so beautiful. _Well, it seemed like she had managed to find Inuyasha. Or Sango or whatever.

"I should join them," Yuki decided before turning to the sound.

Yes, Eriko was laughing. _No_, it _wasn't_ with any of her friends. Well, none that Yuki knew of.

Eriko was playing volleyball with a bunch of strangers. And one particular stranger caused Yuki's eyes to narrow. The guy on her team, the one whose eyes would often trace over her. The guy she high-fived. The one who made her _blush_.

Yuki's fists clenched. Someone was making a _move_ on his woman. If it was okay for him to refer to her as such. But anyways, it _wasn't_ appreciated.

Yuki marched right over, trying his best to wear his trademark friendly smile. "Sunshine!"

Eriko looked startled, suddenly dropping the beach ball. She blushed furiously before composing herself. She sent an apologetic glance at the move-maker-on-Yuki's-woman-if-it-was-okay-to-refer-to-her-as-such guy. "Hi, Snowflake!" Eriko half-waved him over.

She looked embarrassed and..._ashamed_?

Yuki tried to shake those thoughts from his head. His focus was on move-maker-on-Yuki's-woman-if-it-was-okay-to-refer-to-her-as-such guy and how he was doing such a totally unappreciated thing by making a move on...you get the point.

Once Yuki had caught up to Eriko, he took the liberty to place his arm on her waist. She seemed surprised but not unhappy by the action, staring at Yuki in confusion for a few moments before smiling at move-maker-on-Yuki's-woman-if-it-was-okay-to-refer-to-her-as-such guy.

"Um...Akira, this is my _boyfriend_ Yuki and Yuki, _my boyfriend_, this is Akira, my _new just-friends friend_," Eriko introduced with a slightly tighter smile.

Akira, as move-maker-on-Yuki's-woman-if-it-was-okay-to-refer-to-her-as-such guy has now been dubbed, smiled at Yuki in a way that was discordant with his status as _not_ Eriko's boyfriend. It was a confident smirk. It was a smirk that got under Yuki's skin.

It made the usually non-violent Yuki want to go bat-shit on this guy.

"Hello," Akira offered his hand to Yuki with the aggravating smile still on his face, "You've got a very beautiful girlfriend."

Well, this guy sure had balls.

Yuki responded by pulling Eriko a little closer. He placed a kiss on her cheek, causing her to giggle in surprise. "I know," he smirked, half sneering at Akira. He wanted to stick his tongue out at him and blow a raspberry but that would be too much.

Yuki was pretty sure Akira chuckled at him. He could almost hear the condescending _heh_. The look in Akira's eyes said something along the lines _child's play_.

He considered Yuki a _child_!

Yuki clenched his teeth. "Eriko, what do say we go look for the rest of our friends?"

"It was a simple game of beach volleyball, really, Nothing too-" It seemed Eriko had been in the middle of saying something. She paused, before looking at Yuki in confusion, probably worried by the slight hint of unbridled rage in his voice. "Um...sure!" She barely managed a tiny wave at Akira before Yuki dragged her off.

"Yuki, is there something wrong?"

Yuki shook his head. He wanted to tell Eriko never to see that asshole again. But Yuki was her boyfriend, not her master. He had no right to do that.

Besides, Eriko had made it clear that she and Akira were _just friends_. He didn't have anything to worry about, right?

...Elsewhere...

Inuyasha sighed, not exactly sure what to do. He could tell Sango was _this close_ to crying and he was no good with crying girls. He honestly just wanted to find Miroku and punch him in the jaw but that wouldn't leave Sango with any fun.

"You know he's just an idiot," Inuyasha managed, "And he doesn't mean anything by it. He's wired to be stupid like that but he's not going to _do_ anything."

Sango sighed, trying fruitlessly to wipe her tears. "I know that. But it doesn't make it _not_ hurt. I feel so fucking stupid every time this happens. Like why did I expect any different?"

Inuyasha shrugged, leaning back onto the bed. "Because you're stupid?"

Sango kicked Inuyasha off the bed. "You're not helping."

"I'm not an expert at this kind of stuff Sango," Inuyasha retorted as he rubbed his sore butt, "You're barking up the... you're asking the wrong person for comfort. If you want someone to make you feel like you're always right and he's always wrong, go find one of your friends with uteruses. I'm sure they'll be of service."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I figured you could tell me what was going through his head since you're both certified dumbasses."

Inuyasha glared at Sango. "Do _not_ lump me in the same category as that lech."

"Then don't be such a dumbass all the time," Sango retorted.

"I could always leave," Inuyasha warned, getting up and heading for the door.

"Don't-!" Sango blurted before she could stop herself. She sighed, "Don't leave, that is. I don't want to be in this stupid fucking room alone. We don't have to talk about how Miroku's dumbassery makes me _feel_. You can just help me unpack."

Inuyasha honestly had no intentions whatsoever to help Sango unpack. Because of _that thing, _he hadn't even unpacked his own bags. But then he remembered that Sango was his friend and Miroku was a dumbass, and that unless he acted like a good friend, he'd be lumped in the same category as that lech again.

"I'm not going to like it," Inuyasha muttered as he reached for one of the suitcases.

"Well, neither am I," Sango retorted.

* * *

This story looks like the furthest along and will therefore be the most likely to be done by the end of the summer...if I can fully get back into the ff writing swing, that is...

Thanks for this of you sticking along for the unnecessarily long ride:

Passionate Love 16

NotSoDaddy'sLittleGirl03

Augustbird

TonyxZivaXforeverrrxox

-INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8 LUV


End file.
